Undercover
by akino megumi
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis biasa saja yang menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari seperti kebanyakan orang. Dia harus berusaha u menggapai cita-citanya dengan bekerja keras. Lalu ada juga Sasuke Uchiha, seorang siswa berandal yang sangat dihindari Sakura namun akan membawa pengaruh besar bagi Sakura namun belum disadarinya. Not really good at summary. Please read and reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**UNDERCOVER**

Matahari mulai bersinar menerangi, dan cahayanya pun tak luput melewati salah satu jendela kamar seseorang. Didalam kamar tersebut masih gelap dan nampak ada sebuah ranjang double dengan seseorang yang berada diatasnya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke kepala dan suasana kamar yang masih gelap. Lalu...

*KRIIIING!

BRAAK!

Sebuah tangan terlihat tengah mematikan jam weker yang terletak disebelah ranjang.

"grr... jam menyebalkaan!" ucap seorang gadis dengan kepala yang agak menyembul dari balik selimut. Wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk dan kusut, rambutnya pun terlihat berantakan. Kemudian gadis itu kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan kembali tidur lagi, walaupun jam weker telah berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 06.05 pagi.

*HIHIHIHIHHIHIIII...

Kali ini terdengar sebuah suara tertawa menyeramkan seperti nenek sihir yang berasal dari sebuah hp yang terletak dimeja tersebut. Gadis itupun kembali terbangun lalu mengambil hpnya untuk mematikan alarmnya. "hhh... padahal aku masih mengantuk...".

Dengan tidak niat gadis itupun akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Gadis tersebut adalah diriku, Haruno Sakura. Aku memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna pink dan bermata hijau emerald. Tinggiku 179 cm dan aku merupakan salah satu murid yang paling tinggi di kelasku. Aku berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di SMA Konohagakuen, kelas 2-G.

" Selamat pagi papa" ucapku pada seorang pria berambut putih yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran.

"Hmm..", jawab orang itu. Orang itu adalah ayah angkatku. Namanya Hatake Kakashi dan dia adalah seorang dokter bedah di sebuah klinik kecil. Bisa dibilang klinik itu agak illegal, karena klinik itu menerima orang-orang 'buangan', dan ayah kadang-kadang melakukan operasi di kliniknya. Orang tua kandungku mati karena terkena ledakan saat mereka menginap di sebuah hotel ketika aku berumur 4 tahun. Jadi Kakashi-lah yang selama ini membesarkanku.

Aku segera mengambil roti panggang yang ada dimeja dan langsung memakannya.

"Ittekimasu", ucapku kemudian mencium pipi ayahku.

"Itterashai...

hati-hati jalannya"

"Hai...", lalu aku segera keluar rumah dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Oii Sasuke! Kau hari ini akan ikut pertandingan basket kan?"

"Mungkin saja"

"Ayolah! Aku sudah berkata kepada mereka kalau kau akan ikut bertanding"

"Itu urusanmu sendiri Naruto, aku tidak mau ikut campur".

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara para lelaki yang duduk bergerombolan sampingku.

Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian dikelasku, bahkan di seluruh sekolah, dia duduk di bangku sebelahku. Aku tidak suka dia.

Sasuke tipikal murid yang suka berkelahi dan membuat onar. Dengan kata lain dia adalah preman. Selain itu dia juga suka merokok dan minum-minum disekolah. Walaupun begitu, hampir seluruh siswi menyukainya karena dia tipikal pria bad boy dan dia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan dan mempunyai tubuh atletis yang sempurna. Wajahnya terlihat maskulin dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung mancung, juga mata yang tajam namun indah. Tetapi tidak dengan diriku. Aku bahkan tidak mau berurusan dengannya karena hanya akan membawa masalah.

"Berdiri", Iinchou memerintah kami, yang berarti guru sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Beri hormat"

"Duduk"

"Anak-anak tolong buka buku kalian halaman 23..."

"Oi!". Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku tidak membawa buku, bisa pinjam punyamu tidak?", tanyanya sambil berbisik-bisik. Namun aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hei! Aku sedang bertanya padamu! Lihat wajahku kalau aku sedang berbicara padamu!".

"Sasuke!", tiba-tiba Orochimaru-sensei memanggil. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya melihat sensei saja dan tidak membalas panggilan Orochimaru-sensei.

"Apa-apaan kau tidak membawa buku lagi! Kalau kau tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaranku lebih baik keluar kelas saja! Jangan mengganggu yang lain!", bentak Orochimaru-sensei.

Sasuke sambil mendorong meja dengan kakinya akhirnya keluar dari kelas Orochimaru-sensei.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya".

*Lunch Time*

Aku dan teman-temanku menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan memakan bekal kami di mejaku.

"Hei Sakura, kau tadi kenapa tidak meminjamkan bukumu ke Sasuke saja?" tanya Ino yang sedang makan bentounya di depanku.

"Aku hanya tidak mau berurusan dengannya."

"Tapi bukankah dia dulu itu temanmu waktu di chugakko?" kali ini yang bertanya Tenten.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya kan. Lagipula sifatnya sudah sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Aku tidak mau mencari gara-gara". Ya dulu aku memang satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Sejak dari TK malah. Hanya saja hubungan kami tidak pernah dekat. Hanya sebatas mengenal saja. Kami bahkan jarang bertegur sapa. Saat SMP kelas 1 dia tertimpa musibah. Semua keluarganya dibunuh dan hanya Sasuke dan Kakaknya saja yang tersisa. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan salah satu klan di Konoha yang sudah ada sejak lama, dan sudah keluarga Sasuke sangat kaya raya. 1 tahun kemudian dia tiba-tiba saja pindah sekolah ke Otogakure. 3 tahun kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha dan bersekolah disini.

"Tetapi dengan tidak meminjamkan bukumu bukannya sama saja mencari mati dengannya? Sasuke bisa menghajarmu dan bisa-bisa kau dihajar fansnya Sasuke." Kata Ino.

"Aku tidak takut dengan fansnya dan Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu cuek jadi dia tidak mungkin menyimpan dendam padaku hanya karena masalah tadi."

"N-Ngomong-ngomong te-tentang Sasuke, ku-kudengar d-dia s-sudah ti-tidak bersama Miho-senpai lagi", kali ini Hinata yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara.

"Eeh! Masa sih?", seru Tenten.

"Yang kudengar sih Sasuke melakukan 'itu' dengan Karin, lalu kemudian Sasuke sudah tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengannya". Jelas Ino.  
"Dari mana kau mendengar kabar itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku memiliki banyak sumber tentu saja. Hohohoho...". Aku, Hinata dan Tenten langsung sweatdrop. Yah Ino memang si Ratu Gossip. Tetapi tidak semua gossip yang Ino dengar benar.

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap. Habis ini kan pelajaran Olahraga. Aku tidak mau disuruh lari keliling lapangan 10 kali oleh Gai-sensei", kata Tenten.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi, kami semua segera ke ruang ganti.

"Baiklah anak-anak , untuk olahraga hari ini putra bermain basket sedangkan putri bermain volley", kata Gai-sensei.

Para siswa dan siswi segera berpisah dan menuju lapangan masing-masing.

"kyaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Dia keren sekalii"

"Woow! Dia berhasil memasukkan bola sejauh itu.."

Seru-seruan para siswi selalu saja terdengar saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Dan bisa dipastikan mereka menyerukan Sasuke Uchiha lagi. Saat ada Sasuke pasti akan selalu ada perempuan-perempuan yang meliriknya, berbisik-bisik sambil berblushing ria, bahkan ada yang sampai mimisan hanya karena melihat wajahnya.

Dari sudut mataku aku memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan lay up. Tubuhnya sekarang penuh dengan keringat karena dari tadi bermain. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah ring bola basket. Kemudian dia berjongkok lalu melompat sambil melempar bolanya. Sudah pasti bolanya kembali memasuki ring. Naruto lalu memberi high five pada sasuke dan saling merangkul. Dia lalu menuju kepinggir lapangan untuk beristirahat.

Aku melihat Karin yang menuju kearahnya sambil membawakan handuk dan minum. Sasuke lalu menerima handuk dan minuman tersebut.

.

.

"Sasuke kau tadi hebat sekali bisa memasukkan 10 bola kedalam ring". Karin berkata sambil bergelayut manja pada Sasuke yang sedang minum.

"..."

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa Karin"

"Eeh kenapaa? Bukankah kau sudah putus dengan tante-tante itu?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak mood berpacaran saja". Sasuke lalu langsung melepas rangkulan Karin dan segera berlari kembali ke lapangan.

"Ah! Hei Sasuke, tunggu!", karin memanggil-manggil Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap menghiraukan Karin. Akhirnya dia kembali ke lapangan volley dengan muka bersungut-sungut.

"Karin sama sekali tidak mau menyerah ya", tiba-tiba Ino berkata di sebelahku.

"Bukannya kau dulu juga mengejar Sasuke?", tanyaku.

"Ya memang.. hanya saja Sasuke sangat susah didapatkan. Lagi pula walaupun aku sudah melakukan cara apapun dia tetap tidak melihatku. Apalagi aku mendegar kabar tidak enak kalau Sasuke sudah sering melakukan 'itu' dengan banyak gadis. Jadi aku menyerah saja."

"Memang lebih baik begitu". Lalu kita kembali melakukan olahraga.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menghampiri ruangan musik.

Aku bebas bermain piano disana tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Walaupun ruangannya tidak terlalu kedap suara tetapi jarang ada siswa yang lewat, sehingga membuat suasana menjadi damai.

Aku lalu segera meletakkan tasku dilantai dan menuju grand piano. Lalu aku memainkan lagu favoritku. Beethoven piano sonata no. 8 op. 13 "Pathetique" 2nd movement. Lagu ini selalu membuatku merasa damai dan tentram.

.

.

.

"Aah sial! Kunciku tertinggal!", seru Sasuke.

"Tertinggal dimana memangnya?" , tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya tertinggal di ruang ganti. Aku kesana dulu".

Sasuke lalu segera berlari kembali ke ruang ganti meninggalkan Naruto.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara permainan piano seseorang. Larinya langsung melambat seketika. Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah suara piano tersebut berasal.

Sasuke tiba di depan ruangan musik. Arah suara tersebut berasal. Sasuke lalu mengintip dibalik kaca pintu. Dibaliknya terdapat seorang siswi berambut pink sebahu yang sedang bermain piano dengan mata terpejam dan ekspresi yang damai.

'Sakura?'

Sasuke sepertinya terpana dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa damai dihatinya.

'Aku baru tahu kalau gadis itu bisa bermain piano'.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin masuk. Namun saat dia memegang handle pintu, tiba-tiba dia urungkan niatnya. Dia lalu mendudukkan diri di depan pintu sambil mendengarkan lantunan melodi yang mengalir.

**TBC**

**Hi Guys! **

**I'm kind of a newbie here so be easy on me okay**

**This is actually my second work, although the first one is rather disastrous but I really hope this story could amuse you guys.**

**Please Review and give some ideas too**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okee jadi chapter ke 2 udah aku publish.**

**Let me remind you guys again that I'm still a newbie here so my story still contains a lot of mistakes, and I'm trying to make a good story, soo I hope You guys can enjoy reading it.**

**Don't forget to review**

**From Akino Megumi.**

**Disclaimer,**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2**

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari ini aku dan Ino akan bersama-sama menciba mendaftar untuk menjadi model. Ino dan aku memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, hanya saja Ino lebih tinggi 2 cm.

Kami berdua akan mencoba mengikuti seleksi yang diadakan QQ MAGAZINE, majalah yang terkenal dikalangan anak remaja seperti kami. Ino langganan majalah tersebut. Saat tercantum iklan bahwa majalah tersebut akan mengadakan seleksi, Ino langsung mengajakku.

Aku hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan baju kaos polos v-neck berwarna putih dan hanya memakai bedak saja untuk merias wajahku. Aku lalu segera keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga.

"Papa aku pergi dulu, doakan semoga berhasil ya", ucapku saat aku melihat ayahku.

"Itu sudah pasti. Ganbatte ne", ucap ayah sambil sedikit tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu bahwa ayah tersenyum walaupun memakai masker. Aku sudah hafal bagaimana ekspresinya, jadi aku bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya.

"hai! Arigatou ne papa"

"Kau yakin tidak mau diantar?"

"Tidak usah, aku dan Ino sudah berjanji ketemuan di Shiba park, lagi pula jarak dari rumah ke Shiba park dekat. Yah hitung-hitung olahraga."

"Yah terserahlah..." ucap ayahku dengan wajahnya yang tidak niat.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterashai... kabari aku kalau kau sudah selesai ya"

" Hai.."

"Sakura di sini!"

Aku lalu menolehkan kepalaku dan langsung menemukan Ino yang berdiri di sebelah patung Akita Inu sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan akupun segera ke sana.

"Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak aku juga baru datang sekitar 5 menit yang lalu."

Aku memperhatikan apa yang Ino kenakan. Dia memakai skort pendek warna maroon dan juga memakai baju kaos polos warna coklat, dan mengenakan sepatu boots sepaha. Ino juga memakai make up. Lipstik warna peach, blush on namun tipis, mascara, eyeliner, dan sudah pasti bedak. Sangat berbeda denganku yang hanya memakai bedak dan sneakers.

"ada apa?" , tanya Ino dengan wajah terheran-heran. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku melihatnya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, dan memperhatkan wajahnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak ada. Apakah aku underdressed?"

"Tentu saja! Lihat saja pakaianmu. Kau seperti mau pergi kepasar saja. Setidaknya kau harus mengenakan High heels dong."

"Yah maaf saja. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merias wajahku. Lagipula bukannya orang-orang memang menggunakan pakaian seperti ini saat akan diseleksi?".

"tsk tsk tsk..." , Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah dari pada kita membuang-buang waktu disini lebih baik kita segera ke agensinya."

Lalu kami berdua naik taxi menuju kantor QQ MAG. Kantor QQ MAGAZINE terletak di sebuah gedung tinggi dan besar. Aku dan Ino segera masuk ke gedung tersebut dan menuju ke lift, karena kantor QQ MAGAZINE ada dilantai 5.

Saat kami tiba dilantai 5, pintu lift segera terbuka dan terlihat banyak orang-orang berlalu lalang, terutama remaja perempuan, dan dengan interior yang sangat menarik. Langitnya bergelombang dan lampunya menempel didinding dan berbentuk persegi. Lantainya dilapisi karpet.

"Ino sekarang kita harus pergi kemana?"

"err.. bagaimana kalau kita tanya seseorang?". Nampaknya Ino juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Aku dan Ino lalu mencari orang untuk bisa ditanya.

"Permisi Oji-san, kami mengikuti acara audisi modeling QQ MAGAZINE, dimana ruang audisinya?" tanya Ino kepada seorang paman yang mungkin masih berumur 30 tahunan, berambut pendek, mengenakan kacamata, dan penampilannya benar-benar stylish. Paman itu mengenakan sepatu pantoufle, celana panjang dari kain, kaos putih V-neck yang dilapisi Blazer warna cream, dan topi.

"Ah.. audisinya masih belum dimulai, kalian tunggu saja di Waiting room yang ada di sebelah sana", paman tersebut menunjukkan arah dimana letak Waiting room.

"Arigatou" Ino dan aku sama-sama berogiji.

"Doitte", lalu paman itu pun berlalu sambil bersiul-siul.

"Ne sakura orang yang tadi keren ya", kata Ino dengan wajah genit.

"yah harus kuakui memang keren." Kalau diperhatikan, orang-orang yang bekerja disini semuannya tampak stylish dan keren-keren. Mungkin karena majalah ini adalah majalah fashion trend.

Kami memasuki waiting room, dan ada banyak sekali peserta di dalamnya. Kebanyakan dari mereka juga berdandan seperti Ino, bahkan ada yang lebih heboh. Ada yang sampai menggunakan smokey eye, lipstik warna merah menyala atau bahkan hitam, baju bermerk.

'Seperti mau perang saja'.

"wah! Bukankah itu Sakurai Kenbishi". Seru Ino. Sakurai Kenbishi merupakan seorang model terkenal.

"Wah benar! Ah Ino! Bukankah yang disana itu Maria Odagawa ya?", kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorag. Maria Odagawa juga merupakan seorang model.

"iya benar! Gawat! Banyak sekali model-model yang ikut."

Peserta disini semuanya cantik-cantik dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Bahkan tidak jarang dari mereka adalah seorang model.

' yang disana pasti juga model', pikirku saat melihat seseorang yang nampak diceramahi oleh pendampingnya. Pendampingya dalam hal ini merupakan seorang manager.

Kami lalu melihat ada seorang yang mengenakan jas dan name tag sambil membawa file masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Kiku Youko silahkan ke ruang audisi".

Berarti audisi sudah dimulai.

"Aaah bagaimana ini Sakura, aku gugup sekali."

"Aku sangat gugup. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti audisi seperti ini"

"Tapi kau kan pernah ikut audisi piano"

"Modelling dan piano adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda Ino, lagipula kau kan juga sudah pernah mengikuti audisi modelling"

"Tapi kan aku tidak terpilih"

"Yah setidaknya kan kau punya pengalaman. Eh, sebenarnya audisinya seperti apa? Apa kita akan di suruh berpose?". Aku memang tidak pernah mengikuti audisi seperti ini jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa prosesnya.

"iya, selain itu kau juga akan ditanyai beberapa pertanyaan. Lalu kita berpose didepan kamera."

"Oooo begitu.." , kataku sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Lalu kami berdua menunggu giliran kami.

Nama demi nama terus dipanggil. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lama disini.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Yamanaka Ino", nama Ino dipanggil. Mungkin habis Ino lalu aku.

"Ganbatte ne"

"fuuh... doakan aku ya Sakura"

"Pasti"

Lalu Ino pun keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

" Sakura Haruno", namaku dipanggil selang 45 menit nama Ino dipanggil. Aku pun keluar mengikuti orang yang memanggilku, di jalan aku berpas-pasan dengan Ino.

"Ganbatte ne Sakura". Aku hanya membalas dengan menanggukan kepala.

Aku berdiri menghadap 3 orang yang duduk di depanku. Orang yang ditengah merupakan Executivre Director dari QQ MAGAZINE, Mei Terumi, sedangkan dua orang yang disampingnya adalah Kazuma, PR QQ MAGAZINE, dan Atsui, Fotografer.

"Jadi.. namamu adalah Haruno Sakura?" tanya Mei Terumi.

"Hai.."

"Kenapa kau beda marga dengan ayahmu?"

"Beliau ayah angkatku, orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal". Mei Terumi menatapku dengan tajam.

"Disini dikatakan bahwa keahlianmu adalah memasak, bermain piano, menggambar"

"iya.."

"Apa alasanmu menjadi model?"

"Karena aku ingin mencari uang", ucapku dengan menatap lurus matanya. Itu benar aku butuh uang. Walaupun ayah adalah seorang dokter, namun rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu ramai, bisa dibilang sepi, apalagi biaya pengobatan Rin, istrinya tidak, yang berarti ibuku, tidak sedikit. Rin terkena penyakit Spinocellebral Degeneration, alias Ataxia. Dia butuh alat-alat untuk menopang hidupnya, dan kondisinya sangat kritis. Karena itu uang jajanku juga dibatasi.

Mei Terumi menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau ketahui dalam dunia Fashion?"

"Apa yang kuketahui tentang Fashion, adalah bahwa Fashion merupakan hal yang dinikmati, dan dunia adalah panggungnya." Sat mengengar jawabanku, Mei Terumi melihatku dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan ke sesi pemotretan".

"Kita akan mengadakan potret hitam putih untuk portofolio." Jelas Atsui.

Aku berdiri didepan sebuah layar putih dan disuruh berpose.

Lalu aku berpose. Aku meletakkan tumpuanku ke kaki kananku, sehingga pinggangku yang sebelah kanan lebih naik, lalu aku mendongakkan kepalaku sedikit ke kanan untuk menutupi dahi lebarku, tangan kananku memegang pinggulku sedangkan yang kiri kubiarkan bebas, lalu aku menatap lurus ke arah kamera.

*BLITZ*

*BLITZ*

Aku berganti pose tiap kamera memotretku.

Sesi pemotretan berlangsung sekitar 10 menit.

" Baiklah Haruno-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya", ucap Kazuma sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Hai Arigatou."

"Kami akan mengirim hasilnya lewat email. Audisinya sudah selasai. Anda Bisa meninggalkan ruangan".

"Hai.., sekali lagi terima kasih," Aku berogiji dihadapan ke 3 juri, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana audisinya? Apakah berjalan lancar?" tanya Ino.

"Yah semoga saja.. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kalau menurutku sih lancar-lancar saja. Haah akhirnya audisi melelahkan ini berakhir juga. Bagaimana kalau kita beli eskrim?"

"ayo, aku dari tadi sudah haus karena harus menunggu lama."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**And once again please read and review .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oke jadi di chapter sebelumnya ada sedikit kesalahan. Kakashi bukan bekerja di rumah sakit, tapi kayak di klinik kecil gitu. Biar menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ekonominya. Aand, sebenernya ada beberapa scene disini yang terinspirasi dari story 'Instant Message' by Keelah. So if you guys find some similarity, it because I kinda added the scene into my story to enhance the feeling. Sorry for the late update and announcement guys , hehehe.**

**Please enjoy.**

"Haah... aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar hasil seleksi..". Kata Ino sambil berpangku tangan dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke arah jendela.

"Yaah mau bagaiamana lagi, pengumumannya kan baru keluar minggu depan"

"Tetap saja lama... haahhh..."

"Ba-bagaimana seleksinya Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?", Hinata yang baru masuk kelas langsung menghampiri aku dan Ino.

"Yang pasti aku sangat gugup saat di suruh berpose di depan kamera, apalagi saat harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Mei-sama", jawab Ino.

"Kalau aku sih tidak tahu... , kurasa saat di wawancara aku menjawab pertanyaan dengan terlalu jujur. Hehehe...", jawabku sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalaku.

"Kalian berdua tenang saja, aku yakin kalian berdua akan terpilih", kali ini Tenten yang berbicara sambil mengacungi jempol.

"Arigatou ne Tenten"

"Ah! Ebisu-sensei sudah datang!"

Kami semua pun kembali duduk ke tempat kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Jadi anak-anak, kalau eksponennya merupakan fungsi logaritma maka..."

Suara guru yang menjelaskan pelajaran lama-lama semakin mengecil. Aku kembali terpikir akan seleksi yang baru saja kujalani dengan Ino. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya juga ingin menjadi model. Apalagi bayarannya lumayan. Yaah aku sudah bilang kan kondisi ekonomi keluargaku kurang bagus. Karena ayah dokter yang terlalu baik, kadang-kadang dia membiarkan pasiennya tidak membayarnya, atau hanya membayar sekadarnya saja.

Jika aku benar-benar diterima kurasa aku mendapat kesempatan yang sangat bagus. Kulirik bangku Ino yang berada di seberangku. Kelihatannya Ino juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Yah sudah pasti sih. Ino kan sangan menginginkan hal ini.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk dua meja dari Ino. Dia seperti biasa tertidur mendengar penjelasan Ebisu-sensei.

Kalau kuperhatikan, wajahnya tampak lebih tenang dan damai saat tertidur, seperti tanpa ada beban. Karena biasanya wajahnya selalu menampakkan ekspresi jengkel atau kesal, atau tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Dan sudah pasti dia sangat jarang tersenyum.

'Untuk apa aku memperhatikan berandal itu!'. Dengan kesal aku lalu kembali memusatkan perhatianku ke papan tulis.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlangsung dengan damai

"Hei! Sakura!"

Sampai sebuah suara merusak kedamaianku.

...

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mempercepat langkahku.

"Hei!"

"..."

Kurasa Sasuke mengejarku, karena aku mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang seakan-akan semakin mendekat padaku.

GREP

"Kalau ada orang yang memanggil tengoklah kearahnya."

"Maaf aku ada urusan." Aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Namun Sasuke tetap menahanku.

"Hei,aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu, apakah itu masalah bagimu?"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala.

GREP

Sasuke memegang daguku dan memaksa wajahku menoleh kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan kalau ada orang yang berbicara padamu, kau harus memandang orang itu!"

Aku bisa melihat rasa jengkel yang tergambar di matanya. Nampaknya dia mulai agak kesal dengan perilakuku.

"Hei Haruno! Apa masalahmu!"

" Tidak ada UCHIHA"

Aku lalu segera membalik badanku dan melangkah lagi. Namun Sasuke dengan paksa memutar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau takut padaku karena kejadian waktu itu"

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADAMU!"

"Heh! Sudah pasti begitu, gadis kecil sepertimu pasti akan merinding ketakutan jika disuguhi pemandangan berdarah seperti itu"

"Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan berandal sepertimu. Kau hanya membawa masalah kemanapun kau pergi."

"JAGA BICARAMU HARUNO!"

"Aku hanya bicara bedasarkan fakta Uchiha. Kau hanya seorang bajingan yang tidak

berperasaan!"

Sasuke lalu segera menaikkan tangannya, tampaknya dia akan menamparku. Tetapi aku tetap bertahan pada posisiku dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya aku agak takut. Apalagi ekspresi yang ditampilkan Sasuke sekarang sangat menyeramkan.

"LAKUKAN! AYO PUKUL AKU! SEKALIAN SAJA KAU BENTURKAN KEPALAKU KE KACA JENDELA SEPERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ABUMI! KAU... kau hanya bajingan tidak berperasaan!"

"KAU!.."

Sasuke lalu menurunkan tangannya, namun ekspresi di wajahnya semakin bertambah menakutkan.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli jika kau benci padaku, karena kau bukan siapa – siapa bagiku. Kau hanya seorang putri manja yang hanya bisa mengandalkan orang tuamu. Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa bertahan di jalanan selama satu minggu. Kau hanya seorang yang lemah, kecil, dan tidak berarti."

JLEB

Sasuke lalu pergi melaluiku begitu saja.

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataannya membuat hatiku sakit. Dan tanpa sadar air mataku sudah menggenang dimataku dan bersiap-siap akan turun.'Ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku tidak usah membawa perkataanya ke hati!'. Walaupun aku berpikir begitu, tetap saja kata-kata Sasuke menusuk hatiku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air mataku. Aku tidak sudi menangis hanya karena mendengar perkataan Uchiha sialan itu!

Aku lalu segera meneruskan langkahku ke arah rumah.

.

.

.

"Okaeri"

"..."

Dan lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan yang menyambutku.'Cih'. Baru saja mengalami hal yang tidak menyenangkan, lalu sekarang aku harus menghadapi kenyataan kalau aku sendirian lagi di rumah. Membuat moodku semakin jelek saja.

Aku lalu menyadari ada sebuah memo dimeja makan. Aku pun segera mengambil kertas memo itu dan membacanya.

'Sakura, kalau kau sudah pulang, segera bantu papa di klinik, hari ini Dr. Akane tidak masuk.'

"Grr... DASAR PAPA MENYEBALKAAAN!" , teriakku sambil merobek-robek kertas memo itu.

"Cih!"

Aku lalu segera mengganti baju dan segera berangkat ke klinik ayah.

Di klinik ayah, aku biasanya membantu bagian registrasi pasien atau kadang-kadang sebagai perawat cadangan. Karena klinik ayah kekurangan orang, dan orang yang bekerja sebagai administrator dan suster terkadang tidak bisa datang, akhirnya aku membantu (dipaksa) bekerja di klinik.

Karena itu sekarang aku sedang duduk di meja registrasi, dan sedang mendaftar semua nama pasien yang sedang mengantre berobat di klinik ini.

Aku hanya duduk di meja sambil melihat banyaknya pasien yang sedang menunggu diruang tunggu, lalu memanggil pasien selanjutnya yang akan masuk untuk diperiksa.

"… Hatake?" merasa namaku dipanggil, aku segera memandang orang yang memanggilku.

"…Hozuki?" Hozuki Suigetsu adalah salah satu anak buah Sasuke. Dia berambut putih dan memiliki gigi – gigi yang tajam. Sifatnya agak mirip dengan Naruto. Sama-sama hyperactive dan cerewet.

"Wah wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pacar Sasuke disini" Suigetsu berkata sambil berseringai lebar menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang mengerikan. Aku bencu dengan ekspresinya yang jahil seperti ini, seperti dia telah menemukan sebuah rahasia besar dan menyebarkan ke siapa saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ,tanyaku. Untuk apa orang seperti dia datang ke klinik kecil di daerah berbahaya seperti ini.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu pinky", katanya sambil menyeringai, dan aku memicingkan mataku begitu mendengar jawabannya. "Aku datang kesini tentu saja karena aku terluka" Suigetsu menunjukkan tangannya yang nampak berdarah-darah dan seperti terkena luka tusuk. Ouch, pasti sakit sekali, dan entah kenapa ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit. Seperti mendapat luka tusukkan di tangannya merupakan hal biasa.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku disini hanya untuk membantu ayahku, ini klinik ayahku kau tahu, baiklah aku sudah mendaftar namamu, kau di nomor 23. Kau bisa tahan sakit menunggu lama kan?" Walaupun aku tidak begitu suka dengannya, namun luka di tangannya tetap saja terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Aku tidak sekejam itu.

"Hahahaha, tenang saja Hatake, luka kecil begini sudah biasa bagiku" dia menyeringai lagi. Wajahnya memang tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Kurasa orang yang suka berkelahi seperti dia sudah biasa mendapat luka seperti itu sampai – sampai sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Lalu Suigetsu pergi menuju bangku yang kosong sambil menunggu gilirannya.

Di sini tidak ada orang yang nampak kaget dengan keadaan tangan Suigetsu, karena kebanyakan pasien di sini seorang Yakuza dan semacamnya.

"...Kau tahu, aku tida menyangka bahwa kau dan Uchiha punya hubungan 'khusus'" Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan meja sambil menumpu kedua tangannya di sisi meja. Tampaknya dia tidak betah hanya duduk-duduk saja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolaah.. jangan pura-pura tidak tahu... Kalian berdua tadi sudah menjadi bahan tontonan di belakang sekolah, asal kau tahu..".

"Apa?! Arkh sial! Dengar aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak menyebutkan namanya dihadapanku!" Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan Sasuke. Dari mana dia melihat kalau kami dekat. Pasti matanya sudah buta, jelas-jelas kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Dan aku juga tidak ingin berhubungan dengannya, dia sudah memiliki banyak 'hubungan' dengan perempuan-perempuan lain.

"Hehe, jangan malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke berbicara serius dengan seorang perempuan. Biasanya dia hanya merayu perempuan yang menarik perhatiannya, tidak pernah berbicara serius kepada mereka" senyum Suigetsu benar-benar punya maksud tertentu.

"Terserah kau saja Suigetsu, dan bisakah kau kembali ke kursimu, aku tidak ingin diganggu saat sedang bekerja. Kalau kau berdiri terus di depan mejaku, bisa-bisa pasien lain jadi tidak bisa mendaftar" aku memasang wajah ganasku, dan segera mengusirnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengar omongannya yang sia-sia.

"Iya-iya yang mulia Sakura. Silahkan menikmati pekerjaanmu" dengan senyumannya yang masih terpampang diwajahnya, dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, dan aku segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku tidak mungkin kan membantu ayahku sampai malam. Apalagi aku masih pelajar, jadi ayah mengijinkanku untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Papa, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Haii..., ah! Jangan lupa siapkan makan malam ya Sakura-chan!"

"..Hai.."

Aku lalu segera keluar dari klinik dan pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, entah kenapa dari tadi aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kekiri, namun tidak terlihat ada siapa-siapa. Aku lalu kembali berjalan seperti biasa walaupun perasaanku tidak enak.

Kembali aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Dan karena tidak tahan akupun akhirnya berlari.

Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok preman yang muncul di segala arah. Mereka semua mengepungku.

"Heii mau kemana kau nona manis..", salah satu dari preman-preman tersebut mendekatiku.

"Mau apa kalian?!"

"Hoo... rupanya kau liar juga ya kucing kecil"

"Diam! Menjauh dariku! Atau aku akan teriak!"

"Heh coba saja kalau bisa", mereka lalu segera membekap mulutku, dan mengunci pergerakkan tangan dan kakiku. Lalu mereka menyeret tubuhku ke gang sempit yang gelap.

"Hhmmmpp!", aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"hahaha! Gadis ini liar juga.. pasti sangat nikmat saat kita mencicipi tubuhnya", kata seorang pria yang menahan lenganku. Dia lalu menjilat pipiku.

DEG

Aku tahu keadaanku sekarang. Orang-orang ini akan memperkosaku.

'Siaal! Aku tidak mau mengalami hal ini!'. Aku pun semakin berontak ketika aku merasakan ada tangan yang memegang dadaku.

Aku memberontak sekuat tenaga. Menendang, memukul, mencakar, namun entah kenapa seranganku tidak berdampak bagi mereka. Malah semakin membuat mereka tambah bersemangat dan semakin lancang memegangku.

Pakaianku sekarang sudah tersobek disana – sini karena ulah mereka. Aku benar-benar merasa jijik. Mereka menciumiku dan memegang-megang tubuhku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati.

"DA-DAME YO!" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku hingga tenggorokanku sakit.

Lalu ketika mereka akan melakukan tindakan yang mengerikan, tiba-tiba ada sekelibat bayangan yang lewat.

BUAAGH!

"Memalukan..."

Orang-orang yang memegangku segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada orang yang baru saja meninju anggota mereka. akupun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memojokkan diriku di dinding.

"KUSOO! Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan kami!"

"Hn.. aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja"

"Cih! JANGAN BERCANDA! TEMAN-TEMAN SERANG DIA!"  
BUG

DUAAGH

BAAK

BUUK

Aku tidak berani melihat pemandangan didepanku. Aku hanya bisa merapat kedinding sambil memeluk kedua lututku dan menutup mataku erat-erat sambil menangis.

"Hei.. apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendengar suara penolongku. Berarti dia berhasil mengalahkan preman-preman tadi.

Ada sebuah tangan yang terlurur kepadaku. Lalu aku mendongakkan kepalakua untuk melihat siapa penolongku.

Uchiha Sasuke...

TBC.

**Hei guys, sorry for the long update. Aku akhir-akhir ini banyak ulangan dan tugas, jadi gak bisa ngurusin ceritanya, plus aku juga kehilangan inspirasi buat mau nulis apa. Jadinya aku agak bingung deh. Tapi aku akhirnya berhasil meras otakku dan berusaha menulis lanjutan ceritanya.**

**Heheh semoga berkenan ya, please read and review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview**

"Hei.. apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendengar suara penolongku. Berarti dia berhasil mengalahkan preman-preman tadi.

Ada sebuah tangan yang terulur kepadaku. Lalu aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa penolongku.

Uchiha Sasuke...

* * *

Lagi-lagi Sasuke. Dia melihatku dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti ini, membuatku semakin kesal. Aku tahu dia sudah menolongku, tetapi dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku gadis yang sangat bodoh hingga hampir diperkosa seperti ini. Dan aku sangat tidak suka dipandang rendah seperti itu. Terutama oleh Sasuke.

Aku dengan enggan menerima tangannya. Aku menggenggam tangannya agak erat, karena badanku masih gemetar akibat shock. Dan sudah pasti Sasuke merasakan tangaku yang bergetar walaupun ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Setelah membantuku berdiri, dia lalu memasukkan tangannya kembali kedalam saku celananya, dan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin.

"Apa kau segitu bodohnya sampai-sampai hampir diperkosa? Apa yang kau pikirkan, pergi sendirian seperti ini, apalagi di daerah seperti ini", ucap Sasuke dengan remeh.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Uchiha, aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Lagipula kau sendiri kenapa bisa menemukanku? Jangan-jangan kau menguntitku". Sudah pasti aku marah, memangnya dia pikir aku sebodoh itu, kalau bukan karena membantu ayahku, sudah pasti aku tidak akan pernah menginkakkan kakiku ke daerah berbahaya seperti ini.

"Huh... Jangan sombong Haruno, aku hanya sekilas melihatmu yang sedang dikepung, dan karena curiga aku mengikuti dari belakang."

"Souka...". Suasana diantara kita menjadi canggung. Apalagi karena pertengkaran kami tadi siang, mebuatku semakin gugup jika bertemu Sasuke.

"Arigatou... Karena tadi kau sudah menolongku", aku mengucapkan terimakasih dengan agak bergumam, lalu sedikit berogiji.

"Hn". Sasuke bergumam tidak jelas, kemudian dia segera berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkanku.

'Dasar sama sekali tidak gentleman'. Akupun juga segera merapikan bajuku yang berantakan lalu berbalik kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan segera pulang.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku sekarang sedang bermain piano di ruang tengah. Aku memainkan lagu Chopin Valse no.2 op. 69. Kugerakkan jemariku sesuai dengan not-not yang tertera pada partiturnya. Nada lagu ini sangat tepat untuk mencerminkan hariku. Aku memainkannya sambil memikirkan kejadian yang kualami barusan. Lebih tepatnya kejadian yang kualami selama hari ini, yang mengangkut tentang 'seseorang'.

"Tumben sekali permainanmu agak berantakan". Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata papa.

"Fiuuhh... bikin kaget saja, Okaeri papa. Kapan papa pulang? Aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka?". Aku melihat Kakashi yang mengenakan kemeja saat kerja, yang berarti dia baru saja pulang ke rumah.

"Kau selalu tidak sadar jika sudah bermain piano", papa lalu segera mendudukkan diri disampingku.

"Jadi apakah hari ini ada masalah? Permainanmu hari ini agak kacau", papa berkata begitu sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Hahh.. banyak sekali masalahnya papa. Hari ini aku diajak bertengkar dengan seorang yang sangat menjengkelkan. Lalu tadi saat dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba aku dicegat oleh beberapa preman dan bertemu lagi dengan orang menyebalkan itu." , tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan kejadian saat aku akan diperkosa. Aku tidak mau membuat Kakashi terlalu khawatir.

"Apa? Kau bertemu preman? Kau tidak diapa-apakan kan Sakura?", tanya Kakashi dengan cemas. Raut kekhawatiran langsung terlihat diwajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, tentu saja aku tidak diapa-apakan, lagipula saat itu ada seseorang yang menolongku, jadi papa tidak usah khawatir"

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang sendirian, lain kali akan papa suruh Nanase-san untuk menemanimu pulang. Oh ya, ngomon g-ngomong siapa yang sudah membuatmu jengkel?", kali ini raut kekhawatirannya agak hilang dan tergantikan dengan senyum kecil yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang berandal sekolah yang sangat menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri." Aku lalu kembali menggerakkan jemariku di tuts piano.

"Oh ya? Apakah dia seorang perempuan atau laki-laki?", tanya Kakashi dengan nada jahil.

"Grrr... SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! Aku tidak suka kepadanya papa. Lagipula aku tidak mau berurusan dengan perusak sepertinya." Aku berteriak kesal sambil membanting tuts pianoku dengan keras. Melampiaskan kekesalan tentu saja. Siapa yang mau dibilang suka kepadanya. Uchiha Sasuke hanya manusia rendahan.

"Hahaha.. yah sudahlah, ayo makan, aku sudah sangat lapar", papa lalu menepuk kepalaku sekali lagi, kemudian segera menuju ke ruang makan, dan aku mengikuti dari belakang dengan memasang wajah masam.

Disekolah, aku kembali memulai aktivitasku seperti biasa. Mendengarkan pelajaran, mencatat tugas. Aku sebisa mungkin menyibukkan pikiranku agar tidak kepikiran kejadian kemarin. Aku merasa malu jika melihatnya, karena kejadian kemarin malam. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara dan bersikap apa padanya. Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Aku seperti punya hutang padanya, padahal aku tidak suka dengannya. Haah...

'untung saja hari ini dia bolos lagi'. Dan yang kumaksud tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ne ne .. Sakura, apa kau tahu? Shikamaru ternyata ikut klub Shogi, bagaimana kalau kita juga ikut klub Shogi?", tanya Ino tiba-tiba, membuat perhatianku langsung tertuju padanya. Nara Shikamaru merupakan salah satu teman Sasuke. Dia adalah ketua kelas kami, dan kabarnya memiliki IQ hingga 200. Tapi kerjaannya selama dikelas hanya tidur atau melamun.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengikuti klub Cheerleaders?" tanyaku heran, tentu saja. Ino bukan tipe orang yang mau bermain Shogi. Apalagi Ino bilang bahwa Shogi itu permainan untuk para kutubuku.

"Aku bisa keluar dari klub itu, ayolah Sakura... maukan?" Ino menggunakan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ugh... hentikan Ino, kau membuatku mual. Lagipula sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan Shogi? Atau jangan-jangan...", aku lalu menyeringai jahil, menyadari kejanggalan Ino.

"Kau suka Shikamaru ya?", muka Ino langsung merah.

"A-ahh! Si-siapa bilang! Aku ti-tidak mungkin menyukai si kepala nanas itu! Apalagi kerjannya hanya tidur dan memerhatikan awan!" telak Ino dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Ahahah! Ino kau bahkan sampai tahu hobinya.. waah! Ino sedang jatuh cinta niih!"

"U-urusai yoo Forehead! Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak tertarik dengan si rambut nanas itu!"

"Aah.. Ino sudahlaah~ jangan mengelak lagi. Hahaha! Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau tertarik dengannya? Bukankah kau lebih suka tipe pria yang badboy?", tanyaku agak heran. Karena setahuku Ino selalu mengejar tipe pria yang keren dan cool, sedangkan Shikamaru...

"I-itu karena dia tidak tertarik denganku." Aku Ino malu-malu, dengan wajah memerah yang di tundukkan. Ah jadi seperi Hinata saja.

"apa?"

"Hahh... saat aku berbicara dengannya, dia selalu menampilkan wajah bosan atau berbicara dengan sangat tidak niat. Seperti aku ini bukan orang penting saja! Padahal... yang lain selalu melihatku ."

"Heeh.. masa hanya karena begitu kau jadi tertarik padanya. Benar-benar tidak seperti Ino yang kutahu ya! Ahahah!" aku masih saja tertawa. Karena rasanya tidak mungkin seorang seperti Ino, yang menjadi Idola dan terkenal, bisa tertarik dengan Shikamaru yang well.. tertutup, pendiam, dan tidak mau repot.

"Aaah matte yo Sakura! Jangan membuatku malu! Jadi bagaimana, kau mau kan ikut bergabung klub Shogi bersamaku?" Ino segera mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Emm bagaimana ya... Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bermain Shogi. Apa tidak apa-apa? Lagipula bukannya kau sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shogi?"

"Aah! Itu mah gampang. Lagipula ada banyak orang yang ikut klub Catur tapi tidak tahu cara bermainnya." Ino mengibaskan tangannya, seperti tidak ada masalah sama sekali kalau tiba-tiba saja Ino yang seorang wakil kapten Cheerleaders keluar dan malah bergabung dengan klub Shogi yang isinya hanya para kutubuku.

"Baiklah.. aku rasa aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain. Tapi kalau ada masalah jangan libatkan aku ya. Aku tidak akan mau membantu."

"Yeeah! Doumo Arigatoune Sakura-pyon~! Love youu~!" Ino segera memelukku dengan riang dan mencium pipiku berulang kali. Tentu saja tidak benar-benar mencium.

"ahahah! Iya-iya... tapi lain kali kau juga harus mau menolongku."

'yaah sekali-kali berbuat baik tidak apalah~' pikirku.

Kita berdua, aku dan Ino, sama-sama memasuki ruangan klub Shogi. Dan tampaknya klub Shogi lumayan banyak anggotanya. Ino lalu langsung menyeretku duduk ke meja yang paling belakang. Ternyata karena Shikamaru duduk disana. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari Shikamaru. Biasanya dia akan tertidur begitu saja dengan kepala yang menyandar ke meja, tetapi kali ini Shikamaru bukannya tidur malah benar-benar sadar. Bahkan aku melihat tatapannya lebih fokus dari biasanya.

"Hai Shikamaru" , sapa Ino begitu kami duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru nampaknya baru menyadari keberadaan kami, dan menolehkan kepalanya pada aku dan Ino.

"Ng? Sejak kapan kalian ikut klub Shogi?" tanyanya dengan alisnya yang terangkat.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan juga ingin belajar Shogi" jawab Ino.

"Hahh... mendoukusei~ memangnya wanita sepertimu bisa bermain Shogi?" tanya Shikamaru dengan pandangan tidak tertarik, dan agak merendahkan. Aku agak jengkel mendengar jawabannuya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu! Seperti merendahkan perempuan saja! Tentu saja bisa, bahkan aku yakin kalau aku bisa lebih hebat darimu." Kali ini aku yang menjawab, dengan agak emosi.

"Mendokusei, kita lihat saja nanti" ucap Shikamaru dengan sedikit menyeringai. Sedangkan aku hanya menyipitkan mataku tidak suka. Lalu aku melihat Ino dan hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkahnya. Bukannya kesal Ino malah seperti terlihat memuja Shikamaru. Ckckck, Ino benar-benar jatuh cinta ternyata.

...

...

...

* * *

"Baiklah anak-anak, segera mulai permainannya" Asuma-sensei, selaku guru pembimbing klub Shogi, segera memulai kegiatan klub. Asuma-sensei berkeliling ke meja anak-anak yang lain sambil sesekalu mengajarkan mereka. Lalu Asuma-sensei sampai ke meja kami.

"Ng? Apakah kalian anggota baru disini?" tanya Asuma-sensei yang menyadari wajahku dan Ino yang asing.

"Hai sensei.." jawabku.

"Shikamaru apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Asuma-sensei, karena kami berdua duduk disebelah Shikamaru.

"Yah.. bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka berdua sekelas denganku." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kami berdua dengan jempolnya.

"Oooh jadi begitu, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Yamanaka Ino dan dia Haruno Sakura, mohon bimbingannya sensei", jawab Ino sambil berogiji singkat.

"Ah ya,mohon bantuannya. Jadi apa kalian pernah bermain Shogi sebelumnya?" tanya Asuma-sensei agak berharap. Aku dan Ino hanya bisa berpandangan lalu menjawab dengan mantab.

"Tidak bisa sensei"

"Ahahah... sou desuka..., baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkan kalian dari awal. Aku ambilkan papannya dulu." Asuma-sensei lalu melangkah pergi.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bisa mengalahkanku?" tanya Shikamaru dengan meremehkan lagi.

"Berisik! Kalau sudah belajar aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu" jawabku beringas.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu Shikamaru!" sambung Ino. Lalu Asuma-sensei kembali kemari sambil meletakkan sebuah papan. Dan aku memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Aku merasa familiar dengan bentuknya.

"Ah! Seperti papan go!" seruku tiba-tiba. Semuanya langsung memandangku heran, bahkan termasuk Shikamaru.

"Go? Apa itu?" tanya Ino dengan heran.

"Apa maksudmu permainan Go?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

"Hai"

"Hm? Kau pernah bermain Go, Sakura?" kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Pernah, tapi dulu sekali, sekarang aku sudah jarang memainkannya." Melihat papan Shogi ini, aku jadi bernostalgia. Dulu aku sering sekali bermain go dengan kakek (ayah Kakashi).

"Wah kebetulan sekali! Aku sekarang juga mencoba bermain go." Kata Asuma-sensei. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide cemerlang dikepalaku.

"Sensei, apa disini ada goban (papan go) dan batunya?"

"Ada satu, ah benar juga! Bagaimana kalau kita berdua bermain? Shikamaru tolong ajarkan Ino-chan ya". Dengan begini aku bisa membiarkan Ino berduaan dengan Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei... baiklah". Aku mengedipkan mataku dan mengacungkan jempolku pada Ino, lalu segera mengikuti Asuma-sensei kedepan.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei Ino, bagaimana tadi dengan Shikamaru?" tanyaku pada Ino setelah dia keluar dari ruang klub. Aku keluar duluan karena sudah selesai bermain dengan Asuma-sensei.

"Sakura! Kau tadi membuatku mati kutu tahu! Jangan tiba-tiba meninggalkanku seperti tadi dong! Yaah tapi... harus kuakui Shikamaru memang berbeda dari yang lainnya.." kata Ino. Ah! Aku melihat ada semburat warna pink tipis di pipinya. Aku langsung menyeringai jahil.

"Waaah.. Ino sedang jatuh cinta rupanya!".

"Hei! Jangan mengejekku dong!" jawab Ino dengan muka yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dan rasa ingin menjahiliku pun semakin bertambah. Hahaha ! jarang-jarang bisa mengerjai Ino, biasanya selalu aku yang dikerjai.

"Ahahahah! Ino sedang jatuh cinta~ oh woow! Apa kata dunia? Apalagi jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru! Ahahaha!" tawaku semakin membahana.

BLETAK!

"U-URUSAIII!" teriak Ino setelah dia memukulku.

"O-ow ittai! Ino! Apa-apaan sih! Sakit tahu!", kataku sambil memegang kepalaku yang baru saja dipukul Ino.

"Biar! Salahmu sendiri sudah mengejekku! Awas saja ya forehead!". Lalu Ino berjalan mendahuluiku. Akupun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ino. Lalu akupun segera menyusulnya.

...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Undercover**

Hari ini merupakan pengumuman siapa saja yang berhasil lolos seleksi dari QQ MAGAZINE. Sebenarnya aku sangat yakin bahwa Ino pasti berhasil lolos seleksi, karena Ino tahu bagaiman berpose seperti seorang model, selain itu tubuh Ino juga sangat ramping seperti model. Apalagi wajah Ino selain cantik juga sangat Photogenic. Namun aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan diriku. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu berminat menjadi model, namun tetap saja rasanya ingin lolos seleksi.

Sekarang hari Sabtu, yang merupakan hari libur. Jadi hari ini aku hanya berdiam saja di rumah sambal menonton TV. Kakashi sekarang sedang bekerja di kliniknya, jadi aku hanya sendirian di rumah. Walaupun mataku tertuju pada layar, namun pikiranku tetap melayang ke pengumuman hari ini.

Aku mengerutkan alisku sambil tetap berpikir kemungkinan kalau aku diterima. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan beranjak dari sofa ke piano. Aku duduk dan memainkan sebuah lagu. Beethoven piano sonata no. 31. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan lagu ini. Aku lalu menggerakkan jemariku mengikuti tiap not yang ada di music score di hadapanku. Aku suka lagu ini - Sebenarnya aku senang dengan semua komposisi Beethoven – karena sonata ini merupakan salah satu komposisi terakhir Beethoven, selain itu dia menulis komposisi justru saat dia kehilangan pendengarannya. Musiknya selalu menjadi ekspresi perasaanya. Selalu bernada suram dan menderita, namun sangat brilian.

Aku hanyut dalam permainan pianoku sampai ketika terdengar nada dering yang berasal dari handphone-ku. Aku menyudahi permainanku dan menjawab siapapun yang meneleponku.

"moshi-moshi"

"FOREHEEAAAAAD!", ugh suaranya sangat kencang dan melengking sekali, sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan hp ku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Ino.

"Hai hai Ino-buta… aku bisa mendengarmu, tidak perlu berteriak segala," aku menjawab sambil sweat drop.

"Ooh sorry, hanya saja aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin memberitahumuu! AAARGGHH FOREHEEAAAD! AKU LOLOS SELEKSINYAA!" welp, dari suaranya dia sudah pasti sangat gembira. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan ekspresinya sekarang ini.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa? Dia lolos? "AAARRGHH! INOOO-BUTAAA SELAMAAT! AKU TAHU KAU PASTI LOLOS SELEKSI" aku senang sekali. Walaupun aku sudah menduga dia akan lolos, tapi tetap saja senang saat mendengar bahwa dia benar-benar lolos.

"OH MY GOD SAKURAA! AKU SENANG SEKALII! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan loloos yuhuuu!

"Hahahaha, dasar bodoh, tentu saja kau akan lolos Ino, sudah kukatakan berapa kali"

"Oh Sakura, rasanya seperti mimpi saja, aku sudah sangat cemas tadi kalau aku tidak diterima, TAPI TERNYATA AKU DITERIMAA, AAAW AKU SENAANG SEKALII FOREHEAAD"

"Tentu saja kau di terima Inoo, mereka pasti sudah gila jika tidak menerimamu, kau sangat berbakat bodoh" hmph, orang-orang itu pasti benar-benar buta sampai menolak Ino, jelas-jelas dia sangat berbakat, dan aku yakin photoshoot yang diambil waktu itu pasti sangat bagus.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, Forehead bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau diterima juga?" oh iya, kalau Ino sudah dapat hasilnya harusnya aku juga sudah dapat.

"Ah.. Aku belum tau Ino, aku belum mendapat kabar dari mereka. Dari mana kau melihat hasilnya?" tiba-tiba saja aku merasa cemas, jangan-jangan mereka tidak mereka sengaja tidak mengirim pemberitahuan kepada yang tidak lolos seleksi.

"Forehead kau ini bagaimana, mereka mengirim lewat surat, mungkin saja punyamu telat dikirim atau bagaimana, tapi aku yakin kau pasti juga lolos seleksi" walaupun Ino sudah meyakinkanku, masih saja ada perasaan tidak tenang dihatiku. Maksudku, aku tidak sebagus Ino, saat photoshoot aku hanya memakai pose yang terlalu biasa, yang sering aku lihat di drama-drama. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi pose itu sangat memalukan. Mukaku sudah terasa panas jika mengingat pose bodoh itu.

"Entahlah Ino, aku yakin dari tadi tidak ada pengantar pos yang datang, seharian ini aku di dalam rumah"

"Mungkin saja mereka datang tadi pagi, hari ini kau bangun siang kan? Tenang saja Sakura, kau pasti lolos" aku rasa Ino menyadari kecemasanku dari nada bicaranya. Dia kadang-kadang bisa sangat sensitif.

"Yah aku memang baru bangun jam 9 siih.. tapi hei, itu tidak terlalu siang kan, jam 9 itu masih termasuk pagi"

"Hhh terserah kau saja forehead, aku saja bangun jam 5 pagi untuk berjogging"

"Hei pig, aku tidak serajin dirimu. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada harus ngos-ngosan lari pagi-pagi sekali" pfft. Maksudku, aku, bangun pagi untuk berlari. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Sangat membuang-buang waktu tidurku saja.

"Dasar PEMALAS!" kita mengobrol terus menerus, membahas ini itu, dan hal-hal abnormal lain yang dibahas oleh teman-teman yang lainnya. Lalu sekitar 1 jam kemudian, atau lebih, entahlah aku tida melihat jam, akhirnya kita berdua sama-sama menyudahi telepon kita.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Seharian ini aku hanya menonton film di TV dan bermalas-malasan saja sambil menunggu papa pulang. Karena tampaknya suratnya sudah diambil papa. Karena biasanya semua surat yang datang ditujukan untuk papa.

"Tadaima" terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan suara papa yang terdengar seperti orang mengantuk. Tiap hari papa selalu terdengar seperti orang mengantuk yang menjalani hari dengan beban berat saja.

"Okaeri. Papa apa tadi ada surat tentang pengumuman seleksinya?" aku melihat reaksinya. Entah kenapa mata papa tidak memandang lurus kemataku. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Jantungku sudah mulai berdetak agak kencang.

"Ah…. Tentang itu, tampaknya memang suratnya terbawa. Haha maaf ya, karena biasanya semua suratnya untukku jadi aku langsung membawa semua surat ke klinik." Papa memegang tangannya sambil menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Namun ada yang salah dengan nada bicara papa. Membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja.

"jadii.. apakah papa sudah melihat hasilnya? Bagaimana?"

"hhh…" papa menghela nafas, lalu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyodorkan tangannya yang sedang memegang sepucuk surat ke arahku.

Lalu aku meraih surat tersebut, dan membaca isinya.

Ah.. ternyata memang benar aku tidak lulus. Aku lalu memandang papa dengan tersenyum. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Aku sudah menduga bahwa aku tidak diterima, namun tetap saja rasanya mengecewakan sekali kalau tahu aku benar-benar tidak diterima. Jujur saja ini membuat rasa percaya diriku jadi semakin kecil.

"Maaf ya Sakura, aku sendiri tidak menyangka kau tidak berhasil lolos seleksi. Tapi sudahlah, kau bisa masuk seleksi dari majalah lain. Atau mungkin mencoba untuk menjadi model suatu age-"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa papa" aku langsung memotong perkataan papa. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani seperti itu. "lagi pula dari awal aku sudah menduga bahwa aku tidak akan lolos seleksi. Semua kontestan yang lain lebih menarik dan lebih berbakat dariku"

Papa memandangku dengan sorot pengertian. "Lagi pula apa yang mereka pikirkan. Menolakmu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Kau itu pintar dan lebih berbakat dari pada semua gadis yang mendaftarkan diri Sakura. Mereka mungkin menarik untuk dilihat, namun otak mereka kosong" papa lalu menepuk kepalaku dan mengusap-usap kepalaku.

"Aaah papa! Jangan membuat rambutku berantakan! Hahaha!" aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangan papa dari kepalaku. Rambutku sudah keluar kemana-mana karena ulah papa.

"Makanya jangan murung begitu, kau bisa mencoba yang lain kan. Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu." Aku merasa sedikit terhibur mendengar kata-kata papa. Walaupun kata-kata papa sangat sederhana, namun karena itu papa, moodku selalu bisa kembali membaik.

"Ah aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk papa."

….

…

Aku menyiapkan makan malam untuk papa selagi menunggu papa selesai mandi.

Papa datang dengan wajah yang lebih segar setelah mandi. Tidak seperti saat pulang tadi, wajahnya kusut dan kusam sekali. Papa lalu duduk di meja makan dan mulai memakan makanannya. Aku juga ikut makan bersama papa. Aku belum makan karena aku selalu menunggu papa pulang dulu baru makan.

"Jadi hari ini kau melakukan apa saja? Hari ini kau tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali kan?" papa bertanya padaku di sela makan.

"Yah sambil menunggu surat dari QQ MAG, aku menonton TV terus. Habis tidak ada kegiatan lain sih, lalu aku bermain piano dan – ah, tadi Ino menelpon, dia bilang dia berhasil lolos seleksi"

"Ah si Yamanaka itu ya. Baguslah, dia memang ingin menjadi model kan?"

"Iya, kurasa kalau dia sampai tidak lolos seleksi ini dia pasti akan menangis terus, khukhukhu, dan dia pasti akan merasa dia terlalu gendut untuk menjadi model dan mulai diet keras lagi."

"Benar-benar gadis keras kepala, tapi setidaknya dia punya cita-cita. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau melanjutkan music?"

"Papa, aku sudah bilang kan aku bermain piano hanya untuk kesenanganku saja. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan diriku ikut konser piano, dan tidak, aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter papa, jadi jangan mulai lagi." Aku sudah sering melihat gerak-gerik papa saat akan membahas masalah aku akan menjadi dokter seperti dirinya, jadi aku bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

"Lalu kalau bukan menjadi pianist dan dokter kau mau jadi apa?" Papa akhrinya menatap lurus mataku.

"Aku masih belum tahu, karena semuanya nampak tidak ada yang menarik, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa memotivasi diriku."

"Aku sarankan kau mendalami musik saja kalau tidak mau menjadi dokter. Itu satu-satunya hal yang kau bisa selain pelajaran biologi, asal kau tahu saja"

"Hei papa menghina sekali sih, belum tentu aku hanya bisa itu saja, siapa tahu ternyata aku punya bakat terpendam dalam melukis atau memanah. Hahaha, asal papa tahu saja, nilai seni dan olahragaku juga cukup memuaskan." Aku punya cukup rasa percaya diri dengan gambarku dan mata ku yang tajam saat memanah.

Papa hanya memandangku dengan tatapan jangan-membuatku-tertawa-nya, lalu aku membalas tatapanya dengan menjulurkan lidahku. Enak saja menghina bakat terpendamku. Lalu kami melanjutkan acara makan kami.

Hari ini akhrinya Sasuke masuk sekolah. Dari kemarin aku sudah ingin berterima kasih kepadanya, namun ternyata dia tidak masuk.

Sekarang dia sedang tidur di mejanya. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri direntangkan lurus diatas meja, sedangkan tagan yang satu lagi dia pakai sebagai bantalan kepalanya. 'Yah sudahlah, mungkin nanti saat istirahat'. Lalu aku menaruh tasku di bangku sebelahnya dan pergi ke bangku Ino.

.

.

.

.

TBD


End file.
